


Death Arena

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Arena, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad King, Mogar, Other Worlds, Pain, Ryan and Jeremy are too precious for this world, Survival, Sweet, Warden - Freeform, fight to the death, freelancer - Freeform, futuristic setting, gladiator, jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley wakes up in chains with no memory of what happened to him, and is thrown into an arena in a fight to the death with his fellow prisoners, one of whom has caught his attention.





	Death Arena

Jeremy Dooley shook his head groggily and groaned at the pain throbbing in his head. He blinked and looked around, barely able to see anything in the dark smelly room he was in. He started to breath faster and panic rose in his chest as he realized he wasn't in his room at the tavern he'd decided to stay at. This place smelled like sweat, blood, piss, and death and in the limited lighting he could make out bars like a cage or cell. He sat up and the sounds of chains rattling startled him, a quick glance showing that his feet were shackled together by two foot long chains and his wrists were also bound similarly.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"Ah, so the new meat wakes. I'm surprised, when the reapers bring back new recruits they usually don't wake up for at least a day. Least with the potions they use anyway,"

Jeremy snapped his gaze to his left and saw a huge troll sitting against the far wall, his long black hair hanging in greasy strands down the front of his wrinkled green snout. Jeremy flinched as the troll licked his lips and grinned, exposing sharp fangs.

"It'll be interesting to see how a tasty little morsel like you will fare out there in the arena. Humans usually don't last long," the troll chuckled darkly.

"Arena? What do you mean? Where am I?" Jeremy asked, terrified. The troll laughed and inched closer, causing the small man to scoot back uncomfortably.

"The human asks where he is. Should we tell him, or hope he survives the first culling and then have our fun with it?" the troll asked itself, reaching a hand out towards the whimpering Jeremy and caressing the lad's cheek with a long dirty clawed finger much to Jeremy's disgust.

"I bet he won't last five minutes. Tasty little thing. I bet he's nice and juicy!" the troll continued licking his lips and poked Jeremy roughly in the side. Jeremy yelped and without thinking grabbed the troll's finger and jerked it roughly backwards, rewarded with a satisfied snapping sound and a howl of pain from the troll.

"What's wrong Craster? Can't take what you dish out?" asked a deep voice. Jeremy turned to look and saw a tall human standing against the cell door, arms crossed and face hidden from view. He looked strong, with broad shoulders and chest and muscular arms that were very impressive to Jeremy.

"Little wretched imp! I'll rip you to shreds and wear your bones as ornaments!" the troll, Craster, roared and lunged at Jeremy who raised his arms to protect his face. There was another howl and he looked up to see Craster writhing on the floor in pain, a collar around his neck Jeremy hadn't noticed before enveloped in a red light.

"Still won't learn will you scales?" the tall human asked chuckling and seemed to smile at Jeremy, though he couldn't tell.

"Watch yourself kid, this ones a bitter," he said and turned to leave, chains around his feet clanking.

"Wait!" Jeremy called and started to stand before being hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. The man turned and looked at him, waiting for a reason why the lad had stopped him.

"Thanks. Where am I? And who are you?" Jeremy asked shaking his head. The man laughed, a deep laugh that sparked something in Jeremy.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you? You must be new to this System. You've been specially selected to participate in a grand and glorious event for the entertainment of the most fucked up, vile assholes in the galaxy," the man said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Recruited? More like kidnapped! Aren't I just the lucky one?" he growled.

"You say potato they say money, it doesn't matter to the Game Masters, all they care about is getting a good show out of you and the rest of us," the man explained with a humored chuckle. Before Jeremy could ask what he meant the sound of a heavy door opening reached their ears and he looked to the barred cell door to see a light suddenly blinding him and keys jingling. As his eyes adjusted he saw several figures at the door all wearing blue and red leather armor and armed with nasty looking swords and electrified nightsticks.

Glancing over at the tall man Jeremy saw a hint of short sandy blonde hair before he slipped a black mask onto his head. The armored figures opened the door and spilled in, grabbing several different beings that were in the large cell with Jeremy whom he hadn't noticed before. His own bound wrists were grabbed roughly and he was dragged out of the cell and shoved down a hall, the distant sounds of many voices cheering reaching his ears. Panic seized him again and he struggled to get away from his captor, seeing several of the other prisoners doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He and those like him who resisted were beaten forward and soon Jeremy saw light up ahead, the cheering growing louder and louder, applause now audible as well. He was shoved forward into the light after his shackles were released and saw that he was standing in a large arena like the old Roman coliseums he'd learned about in Old Earth history as a boy. That thought sent shivers down his spine, he remembered what those arenas were designed for. The cheering crowd was almost deafening but the words they cheered were very clear to him now.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Jeremy swallowed and then yelped and jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the tall man, only the face that met his froze his blood. He was staring at a black skull mask, piercingly blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Welcome to the Death Arena kid. Try not to die, I'm starting to like you," he said and winked. Jeremy rolled his eyes and stared ahead at a pile of assorted weaponry.

_Fuck my fuck!_ he thought.

He glanced around at the other prisoners and noted several that seemed like formidable beings. Somewhere in the stands a figure rose and began speaking, the crowds hushing in order to hear. Jeremy looked over at the tall man and nudged him.

"What's happening?" he asked. The man chuckled and pointed at the figure.

"Flynt Coal, head Game Master and leader of this damn planet. He's telling the crowd what's going to happen as soon as the horn blows," the man explained. Jeremy noted all the man said.

"And what exactly does happen when the horn blows?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer. The tall man looked down at him, sadness filling his eyes.

"We run to that pile of weapons...and then we fight until the horn sounds again," he said. Jeremy hesitated before asking his next question.

"What are we fighting?"

"Each other," the tall man said with a sigh as if this were common knowledge. Jeremy paled and felt his breath catch in his throat.

_This can't be happening! This has to be some fucked up dream!_ he thought.

"Most of the newer recruits like you will die. Panic kills more than the fighters do. Keep a level head, watch your back, and don't get greedy. Do these things and you just may live," the tall man said.

"I never caught your name," Jeremy said. The man smiled down at him.

"I'll tell you my name if you live. Give you a little incentive to stay alive. Deal?" he asked. Despite the circumstances Jeremy found himself smiling. He liked this guy.

"Deal!" he said. Just as he said this the horn blew and Jeremy found himself sprinting forward along with the tall man and several of the other prisoners. A quick glance back showed that many had remained still, unsure of what to do.

_Poor fuckers, they're going to die._ he thought. Focusing yet again on the weapons stash he spotted what he was looking for and pushed himself to run faster. Reaching the pile he dove on the weapons he wanted, a bow and quiver of arrows, a long heavy trident, several knives, and a short sword. He darted away as soon as the weapons were in his possession and noticed a small pile of armor near. Glancing around quickly he saw he was in the clear and darted over, pulling on some leather wrist gauntlets, a steel chest-plate, and some shin guards made from the same material as the gauntlets. Knowing he'd lost precious time he whirled around, arrow already nocked to his bow and spotted the troll Craster crashing through a group of prisoners.

_Remember your training Dooley. Don't hesitate, let your weapon become an extension of yourself._ he reminded himself and released the arrow. The projectile sailed forward with lightning speed and accuracy, Jeremy finding satisfaction when it found its mark in the troll's kneecap. With a howl of pain Craster went down.

"That was for touching me," Jeremy said to himself and nocked another arrow, releasing it and watching as Craster looked his way, recognition crossing his face before the arrow embedded itself in his skull and sunk in almost to the fletching.

"And that was for being a creepy motherfucker!" Jeremy said with a small smile. Movement caught his eye and he instinctively fell to the ground and rolled to his right. The Jackal that had charged at him let out a frustrated hiss as it sunk its javelin into the ground where Jeremy had just been. The creature threw one of its javelins at Jeremy who threw himself back into a backbend, following through by raising onto his hands and flipping back, landing on his feet. Another thrown javelin, this time Jeremy dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding it, then cartwheeled and launched himself into a handspring that sent him sailing over the stunned creature, the small man landing on the ground and immediately rolling to his left. Rising to one knee Jeremy threw one of his throwing knives at the reptilian humanoid before it could throw its final javelin, the creature falling dead clutching at the knife in his throat. Jeremy sighed but jumped and spun around when a gargling sound came from just behind him. Looking he paled at the sight of a winged demon standing there gazing down at a sword that was sticking through its chest. Looking up at Jeremy he watched as the life left the creature's eyes and it fell to the ground, dagger clattering beside it. Jeremy gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

The tall man in the skull mask stood there, covered in blood and smiling wickedly, his sword he'd just impaled the demon with dripping with blood.

"Can't go letting my new favorite prisoner die now can I?" he asked with a friendly smile before turning and running after a snake creature with taloned arms that was slithering towards a group of fighting prisoners. Jeremy felt himself blushing and shook his head to clear it. A roar brought him fully to his senses and he snapped his gaze to his left to see a wild looking humanoid with a bear head skin hood lunge at another prisoner and easily decapitate him with the diamond sword he had in his hands. Jeremy gaped in wonder at the sight of the figure, shocked. The man turned and looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"You got a problem dickbag?" he snarled baring sharp teeth. Jeremy shook his head and smiled.

"No no! Nothing like that! It's just that I've never seen a HomiUrsa before! You're spectacular!" he said in wonder. The man scoffed but smiled. He was young, maybe a couple human years older than Jeremy, with red curly hair poking out from under his hood, his chest bare and muscular, his fur pants now covered in blood.

"And I thought I'd seen the last human I ever wanted to see. Guess I was wrong," he said shouldering his sword. Jeremy knew he needed to tread carefully with what was going through his mind. HomiUrsa, the legendary Bear Men, were known for their strength, courage, ferocity, and love of fighting. If what he was planning had any hope of actually working and not fucking him in the ass, he needed to be careful.

"Um, do you wanna...team up?" he asked carefully. The man scowled but looked around and Jeremy saw that he was weighing his options. Finally the young man turned back and shrugged.

"Why the hell not. Guess we'll both live a little longer if we do," he said. Jeremy sighed with relief and the two charged forward, hacking anyone who opposed them to pieces, Jeremy sniping several with his bow as they ran. They made it back to the wall where they'd come from and saw two figures fighting off more of the snake creatures.

"Those are Fangers, nasty fucks. If you don't watch out they'll wrap you up with their tails, hold you tight with their clawed hands, and then sink their poisonous fangs into you," the Bear Man said. Jeremy felt compelled to help the two figures, a large red haired, bearded man and a shorter tattooed man. The larger man wielded a club and had a hat on that reminded Jeremy of Old Earth Vikings, animal pelts covering his shoulders. The shorter tattooed man had brown hair and a shorter beard than his large companion and wore some sort of orange metal armor, fighting off his attackers with a blue sword Jeremy had never seen before, one that hummed and sizzled every time he hacked away at one of his attackers.

"Let's help them!" Jeremy said.

"What?! Why the fuck would we do that?" the Bear Man asked. Jeremy didn't respond but quickly loosed an arrow and watched it sink into the skull of one of the Fangers, the creature falling dead beside the larger man.

"Because it's the right thing to do," he said finally as he nocked another arrow. The Bear Man groaned but lunged forward with a frightful snarl and sliced through one of the Fangers, then jumped on another and proceeded to maul it to death. Jeremy swallowed hard as he shot another, glad the fierce man was on his side. For now at least. When the last of the Fangers was killed the two men smiled gratitude at Jeremy and the Bear Man and waved.

"Hey thanks guys! We were in a shit load of trouble there!" the tattooed one said. Jeremy nodded and turned at a sound. He saw the masked man sinking his sword into a Jackal lying on the ground, but froze when he saw the large Minotaur creeping up behind him preparing to swing its axe. Acting on instinct Jeremy hefted his trident and hurled it with all his strength at the Minotaur. The masked man turned just in time to see the monstrous creature raise its axe and then Jeremy's trident sink into its side, piercing through heart and lung. The bull humanoid fell to the ground with a thud and the man turned to see Jeremy and smiled.

"Guess now we're even!" he called, causing Jeremy to blush again. Just then the horn blew again and Jeremy looked around to see what was happening before he remembered the masked man's words.

_We fight until the horn sounds again._

Jeremy sighed with relief that it was over, thunderous applause and cheering rose from the crowd. The speaker, Flynt Coal, announced that 67 prisoners had fallen in the fight. Jeremy swallowed hard. He could've been one of those. The gates opened and the guards rushed forward, Jeremy chuckling and readying a throwing knife when he noticed the masked man drop his sword. He looked over at Jeremy and shook his head warningly, the lad wondering why. His question was answered when one prisoner raised an axe and charged forward at a guard screaming. The guard calmly raised what looked like a gun to Jeremy and shot. A green laser bolt of energy surged towards the prisoner and when it hit him he disintegrated, screaming in pain until there was nothing left. Jeremy's eyes widened and he looked up at the masked man who nodded his head towards the blackened spot on the ground where the prisoner had been and again shook his head. Jeremy nodded and dropped his weapons as well, leaving his armor. Reluctantly the three other men beside him did the same.

Soon the remaining prisoners were gathered together and herded back through the gate, shackles being replaced as they each entered. Jeremy was stripped of his armor minus the gauntlets and shin guards, somehow being allowed to keep them. Soon he found himself back in the cell where he'd started, the adrenaline wearing off as he slid to the floor, trembling. He looked at his hands and felt tears sting his eyes. He'd killed.

"Hey, human! Are you seriously crying?"

Jeremy looked up to see the Bear Man he'd teamed up with standing in front of him, arms crossed and a confused scowl on his face. Jeremy wiped his eyes and looked away, trying not to look at the man.

"I mean, it's okay if you are. It's something I've seen humans do from time to time when they're upset. I'm not calling you a pussy," the man said more gently this time and squatted down to look Jeremy in the eye. The lad smiled and looked at the man.

"Thanks?" he said, causing the Bear Man to laugh as he sat down.

"So, what should I call you? I reckon you don't like being called human all the time," he asked. Jeremy smiled.

"I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley," he said and held out a hand. The Bear Man looked at the hand for a second before grasping it in his.

"I'm Michael Jones, but call me Mogar. That's what my tribe name is," Mogar said.

"Interesting name," Jeremy said.

"Well it's no Dooley so fucking get over yourself," Mogar winked and the two laughed. They were interrupted when the two men they'd rescued approached.

"Can we help you nerds?" Mogar growled.

"We just wanted to thank you. For rescuing us out there," the larger man said.

"Yeah. Not many crazy fucks would do that. Most would've just left us to become fodder," the tattooed one said.

"Just trying to be a decent person in this fucked up galaxy," Jeremy said with a kind smile and extended his hand. "Names Jeremy Dooley."

The larger man took Jeremy's hand first and shook it before offering a bow. The tattooed man rolling his eyes at the display.

"Must you do that every time?" he asked.

"Yes Geoff, I must. This kind young man saved us, the least a servant of the Beard could do is show the proper respect!" the big man said. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"You're a servant of the Beard?" he asked.

"By the power of the Beard we are united! Jack Pattillo, grand wizard of the Wardens," the man said with a smile and held up three fingers.

"What the fuck?" Mogar asked. Jeremy turned to his companion.

"The Wardens. They're an old formation of monks and wizards who drew their mystical powers from their long hairy beards. Most of them died long ago during the terrible purge of the Mad King who thought their powers to be...unnatural," Jeremy explained.

"You know your history well. It's all true. We were a single working body living together in harmony until the purge. Now there are very few of us left in the galaxy and our powers are weak since we are disunited," Jack explained sadly.

"And who're you? Dr. Robotnik?" Mogar asked looking at the tattooed man in the orange armor.

"Well I'm no fucking wizard if that's what you were hoping for. I'm Geoff Ramsey. I'm a...retired U.N.S.C. soldier, Spartan class, designation Griff," Geoff said. Jeremy's jaw dropped.

"You're a fucking Spartan?!" he exclaimed.

"In the flesh my small friend," Geoff said with a cocky smile.

"How'd these assholes kidnap a Spartan?" Jeremy asked incredulously. Geoff grew red and scratched the back of his head. Jack smiled and looked at his friend.

"Yes Geoff, please tell us exactly how these fucktards got their hands on you, the great Geoff "Griff" Ramsey," he said. Geoff grumbled something and then sighed.

"They nabbed me at a bar when I was drunk. Lost all my weapons minus this stupid sword that only works half the time that a friend loaned me, lost my helmet, my A.I. unit Sheila, and any way to communicate with command or my sergeant," Geoff muttered.

"So..."retired" huh?" Mogar asked with a smirk as he did air quotes.

"Shut up it was as good a time as any to retire!" Geoff said. The group laughed and then Jeremy's ears perked up when he heard a familiar chuckle. Glancing around the arguing spartan and monk he spied the tall masked man. Jeremy stood and walked over to him, chains clanking. The man seemed to be smiling as he leaned against the concrete wall with his arms crossed.

"Thanks. For saving me...again," he said. The man's smile grew as he looked at the incredible man that stood in front of him.

"It was my pleasure. I see you're making friends. Want some helpful advise?" he asked. Jeremy nodded and stiffened when the masked man leaned down close to his face and whispered in his ear, blushing at the man's closeness.

"Be careful about making friends in this place. They may not last long," he said and returned to his position. Jeremy glanced back at the group of three misfits.

"Uh thanks?" he said. The man chuckled.

"Trust me, when you've been here for as long as I have, you learn a few things that could mean the difference between life and death," he said. Jeremy found himself blushing again. What was it about this guy that had him feeling so...strange. Sure he wasn't bad looking, Jeremy admitted to himself, but there was something else that had him drawn to the charming man.

"And what about you? Are you my friend?" he asked shaking the feelings away for now. The man's crystal blue eyes sparkled at the question.

"I suppose, though I don't even know your name. Names usually get exchanged at the first date," he winked. Jeremy smiled and looked away for a second before responding.

"In the arena you said you'd tell me your name if I lived," he said. The man hesitated before nodding.

"And as far as I can tell I'm alive. I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours," he said mischievously and smiled. The tall man chuckled and took a second to ponder. The shorter man was incredibly attractive and he enjoyed talking to him, it felt natural like they'd been doing it for centuries. How could he risk telling this bright light in his dark world his true name?

"Call me Ryan," he said at last. It wasn't really lying since that was his human name. Jeremy smiled. The name sounded good and had a lovely ring to it.

"Just Ryan?" he asked. Ryan hesitated again and Jeremy wondered if he'd mistakenly crossed a line.

"Ryan Haywood," Ryan finally said. It'd been so long since he'd heard his real human name spoken even by himself.

"Well, pleasure to meet you officially and not on the battlefield over our dying associates," Jeremy said and held out a hand. Ryan took the hand and shook it. Jeremy smiled internally, Ryan's hands were large but gentle and surprisingly soft.

"The pleasure is all mine...?" Ryan said, pawning for a name. Jeremy chuckled.

"I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley," he said. Ryan smiled.

"Nice name!" he said a little too enthusiastically and blushed. Jeremy laughed and the sound made Ryan's heart soar. Jeremy had the feeling that he and Ryan would become very close while they were held captive here.

~~~  
Two Months After Capture  
~~~

Jeremy collapsed to the floor of the cell, exhausted. The fighting had been vicious today, and the lad thanked God that Ryan and his friends had been there. In the two months that Jeremy had managed to stay alive so far he'd become close to all five of them, especially with Ryan. The group constantly fought side by side and kept each other safe, refusing to kill each other. Jeremy had noted one disturbing thing about Ryan though, and that was that the man loved to kill. He gained energy and happiness from killing or torturing those who came against him. Though a little fucked up, Ryan was always gentle and kind to Jeremy and their friends, the group calling themselves the Hunters. He'd even taken his mask off in front of Jeremy, the lad never forgetting that moment.

They'd just returned from a particularly gruesome fight in which Jeremy had been injured. Ryan was adamant about getting him treated, begging his contacts in the guard ranks to help. When a few meager supplies came, Ryan with the help of Jack was able to heal Jeremy for the most part, Jack's small amount of power helping the process along leaving the wizard exhausted. Jeremy had lain on the floor recovering, Ryan sitting next to him watching over him worriedly.

"You know, people are going to start getting ideas if you keep up this charade Ryan," Jeremy had joked. Ryan hadn't said anything and the lad grew serious, knowing Ryan was scared to lose him.

"Hey, I'm okay I promise," he said softly and put a hand reassuringly on the gent's thigh. Ryan had turned away for a second and Jeremy had thought he'd upset his friend until Ryan reached up and removed the mask. He'd turned to face Jeremy then and the lad was entranced by the man's face. Ryan was beautiful! He had a short neatly trimmed beard and goatee, and his face was absolutely gorgeous to look at! But Jeremy snapped out of the trance when he saw that Ryan wasn't smiling and had tears in his bluer than blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Jeremy," he'd said softly. Jeremy pulled the man down to lay beside him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay buddy! I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise," he'd whispered. Ryan cried softly into Jeremy's shoulder and the lad comforted the man, gently rocking the two back and forth. His near fatal wounding had really hit Ryan hard.

"I don't want to lose you like the others," Ryan had said. Jeremy looked at the man and raised an eyebrow.

"Others?" he'd asked. Ryan sniffled and looked up at Jeremy.

"I used to have friends in here. Close dear friends. But one by one they all died and I couldn't save them. That's why I never get close to anyone and try not to make friends. It hurts too much when they aren't there anymore," he'd said. Jeremy was moved and rocked the two again.

"But it's okay to make friends. It's how we can enjoy those few precious moments in life and share them with others. Look at how you've come to be a Hunter. They're some of your closest friends who would gladly fight side by side with you any day. Look at me," he'd said. Ryan glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" he'd asked lamely knowing exactly what Jeremy meant.

"You let me into your life and obviously you care a great deal for me or you wouldn't be here right now. I care about you Ryan," Jeremy had said slowly. Ryan had sat up and looked at him surprised.

"You...care about me?" he'd asked stunned. In all his years he'd never heard another being say such things about him. Jeremy had smiled and looked right into those blue eyes.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" he'd said and leaned in and kissed Ryan on his lips. Ryan had stiffened at first but then snuggled up to Jeremy and returned the kiss, their two beards scratching against each other. The kiss was gentle and sweet, just like each man had envisioned the other would kiss like.

Jeremy smiled at the memory and looked up as Ryan settled down next to him on the floor, smiling as he wrapped one arm around Jeremy's chest in a sweet comforting hug, the shorter man's back pressed against the warmth of Ryan's chest and belly.

"Good fight today," Ryan murdered into Jeremy's neck as he kissed him softly, his beard tickling Jeremy in that annoyingly hot way Ryan always kissed him when they cuddled.

"Mmm, how many did you get today?" Jeremy asked as he made a pleasant noise.

"I stopped counting after forty love," Ryan said and snuggled his chin onto Jeremy's shoulder.

"I got twenty seven," Jeremy said softly. He still hated killing for the entertainment of their fucked up captors, but he'd learned long ago to kill or be killed.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this every time. I know you don't enjoy it," Ryan said sympathetically. Jeremy turned his body around so that now he and Ryan were face to face, wrapping his own arm over Ryan's side.

"I guess you'll just have to enjoy it for the both of us," he said with a smile and planted a quick kiss on Ryan's lips. The older man smiled and returned with his own kiss. Then then two kissed together.

"Ryan?" Jeremy asked after awhile. They two laid there resting, not caring about the smell as they'd both grown used to it. Ryan's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, and Jeremy brushed a few loose strands of the man's sandy blonde hair away from his face as he said his name.

"Yes love?" Ryan asked not opening his eyes but smiling slightly at the sound of the lovely voice.

"A month ago you'd said that you'd lost some really close friends," Jeremy said. Ryan's smile fell and he opened his eyes, pain there.

"Was that only a month ago? It seems like an eternity," he said. Jeremy nodded and Ryan returned the nod, showing that he remembered.

"Were you...like you are with me with any of them?" Jeremy asked hesitatingly, biting his lip. Ryan adjusted and looked at him for awhile, studying him.

"There was one I had thought about initiating a relationship with. His name was Ray Narvaez Jr. He was a young human too and full of fire and sass. I wasn't sure how exactly I felt about him but we were very close," he said finally. Jeremy nodded.

"Oh," he said. Ryan looked panicked.

"But not the way I'm close to you love! I swear! You are the light of my life, my moon and stars," he sputtered. Jeremy blushed, he loved it when Ryan would say sweet things to him.

"I don't know Ryan, that's a pretty important thing. A secret lover on the side," he gasped mockingly and giggled when Ryan looked panicked.

"I'm joking Rye Bread! You're so cute when you're flustered," he laughed. Ryan relaxed and smiled.

"No more secrets?" he asked.

"No more secrets," Jeremy agreed. Both men snuggled up and fell asleep, both regretting that they'd lied to the other.

~~~  
Six Months After Capture  
~~~

"How could you lie to me?!"

Ryan watched heartbroken as Jeremy stood in front of him with a hurt and betrayed look on his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He'd fucked up in the arena, and it revealed the biggest secret he had.

"Please let me explain my love," Ryan pleaded. The rest of the Hunters stood by watching the exchange, mixed feelings between them but ignoring them to watch their friends have it out.

"No! Do not call me your love! I trusted you, you promised me there'd be no more secrets," Jeremy cried. He felt so betrayed, he didn't even know Ryan anymore.

"Jeremy, please! Let me tell you the truth now," Ryan begged, tears coming to his own eyes. Jeremy crossed his arms and glared at the man he loved.

"Okay then, explain to me exactly why you lied to me!" he spat, tears stinging his cheeks. Ryan looked on the verge of a breakdown himself and that ripped Jeremy to pieces. But he needed to know.

"I was scared. I'm so so very sorry Jer! I never should've lied to you! You mean everything to me!" Ryan cried.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have lied to me! How could you keep this from me? How could you not tell me you're the fucking Mad King?" Jeremy asked. Ryan looked pained at the sound of the name and visibly flinched.

"I couldn't tell you. I knew that if I revealed myself as the Mad King, the one responsible for the murder of countless innocents, that you would never love me," he sobbed. Jeremy felt his heart shredding as he watching the man he'd grown to love crumbling before him.

"Is your name even Ryan?" he asked softly. Ryan looked up and nodded furiously.

"That is my real name, my human name yes! The name my parents gave me. The Mad King is a persona, a title, that I've lived with and gone by for so long I'd almost forgotten it. Until you asked me," he said sorrowfully. Jeremy despite himself felt touched. He still loved Ryan even if he'd hidden this from him, he was just hurt.

"How do I know this whole relationship wasn't just you using your powers to make me love you?" he asked. Ryan looked so shocked, so hurt at that that Jeremy immediately regretted asking it.

"Jeremy, I would never use my powers on you, or any of our friends. I love you because you make me better. You complete me. When you didn't know I was the Mad King, you treated me like a normal person, and I felt normal for once," he said as the tears fell. Jeremy didn't know what to say. He knew Ryan well enough to know the man was being genuine.

"How long did you think you could hide this?" he asked gently, his rage and frustration dying down and compassion flooding back into him.

"I never wanted you to find out. That part of me died the moment I was put in this hell hole," Ryan said.

"Why are you even still here? If you're the Mad King you could've used your powers to break out long ago," Jeremy asked and he stepped closer to Ryan. The man looked up and Jeremy saw that his eyes were bloodshot from crying and there was deep pain there.

"I've remained here as punishment for all I've done. I'm sick of being the Mad King. I'm sick of all the pain and suffering. It felt good at first and damn did I love it! But that's not me anymore Jeremy. Sure I may go a little Mad out in the arena, but I'm done with that life," he said. Jeremy watched as the most powerful being in the universe, the killer of worlds and the great slaughterer, cried in front of him. He sighed and readied himself. He really had no place to be mad at Ryan, he'd lied too. He knew now was the time to reveal his secret too.

"I forgive you..." he started. Ryan looked up with hope in his eyes.

"You do? Jeremy thank you! I'll make it up I promise! I'm so so sorry I'll never lie to you again!" he exclaimed all at once. Jeremy held up a hand to silence him.

"I forgive you, but only if you forgive me," he said, voice shaking. Ryan looked confused.

"Forgive you? For what love? You've done nothing to wrong me my stars," he said. Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. He opened his eyes and looked into Ryan's.

"I'm not just Jeremy Dooley. You're not the only one who's been hiding a secret identity," he said softly. Ryan looked utterly lost and confused so Jeremy continued, ignoring the exclamations from their friends.

"The reason I survived the first day, the first culling, is because I've had training. I've trained my whole life in combat and self defense. I'm not just a normal guy," he said. Ryan's eyes widened and the others gasped.

"I grew up much like the Spartans like Geoff did. Being trained since childhood how to fight and kill. I was part of an organization called the Rooster Corps that went out on covert missions and dealt with the scum of the universe that no one else could or would deal with. My name, my designation, is Rimmy Tim," he said and bit his lip nervously. Ryan seemed to be processing all of this, calming down slightly.

"Was?" he asked. Jeremy smiled and nodded. Leave it to Ryan to focus on what was seemingly unimportant.

"Was. I left them a year or so before I was kidnapped by the Game Masters. I've been wondering the universe, traveling from planet to planet, system to system, seeing what's out there and helping those who can't help themselves. I'm a Freelancer now, or at least I was," he said. Geoff stiffened at that.

"You motherfucker! You're a member of Project Freelance?" he exclaimed.

"Not officially, and I'm not a traditional Freelancer like the ones you've encountered. They're guns for hire, mercenaries. I'm not," Jeremy explained, still looking at Ryan.

"Jeremy, not to sound like a total dick..." Ryan started.

"Which I still say you are for now," Jeremy said with a small smile.

"But how does that compare to being the Mad King and keeping that a secret? I mean, yours was a job that you left a year ago, mine is my life," Ryan continued sadly looking down. Jeremy held Ryan's chin with his fingers and raised his head until the two were locking eyes.

"It compares because I wasn't honest when I said I would be. We both lied about ourselves and our pasts," he said. Ryan searched his gaze but saw that Jeremy wasn't hiding anything.

"And you'll forgive me if I forgive you?" he asked. Jeremy nodded.

"I'm willing if you are," he said softly and cupped one of Ryan's cheeks with his hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Ryan looked at Jeremy and reflected the gesture, smiling with relief.

"Then I forgive you Jeremy Dooley, Rimmy Tim. My love," he said. Jeremy smiled.

"And I forgive you, Mad King Ryan Haywood," he said. The two embraced and cried. After a moment they stood and looked at their friends.

"Will you guys forgive us?" they asked. The trio looked at each other before Mogar shrugged.

"Why the fuck not," he said and the group laughed. They all grouped together for a hug.

"So Ryan, out there in the arena, when that demon stabbed you through the heart..." Geoff started.

"You want to know how I'm still alive?" Ryan asked with a small smile. Geoff nodded.

"As the Mad King I have incredible powers. Some gifts, others curses. One of them which I consider a curse, is that I'm immortal. I cannot be killed," he explained. The grouped oohed and awed while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, it's not all the gloriousness that it's cracked up to be," he said. He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal the spot where he'd been stabbed, the Hunters' eyes growing wide with surprise. There wasn't a mark at all!

"Another one of my powers. I can heal from any wound. I cannot die but I can still be injured," he said.

After several hours of talk the Hunters all settled down for bed, Ryan and Jeremy snuggling up to each other and holding each other a little more closely and tightly than they usually did.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ryan asked, gently tracing Jeremy's bearded jaw like it was the finest silk in the galaxy.

"You may have mentioned it a few times in passing, but please refresh my memory," Jeremy chuckled. Ryan giggled and kissed the spot in Jeremy's neck he love being kissed at.

"You're my everything, the reason why there's light in this world," he said with a smile.

"Ryan please! Flattery and flirting will get you everywhere with me!" Jeremy smiled as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Everywhere?" Ryan asked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jeremy smiled and unbuttoned his pants, Ryan following suit.

"EVERYwhere!" he said.

~~~  
One Year After Capture  
~~~

Jeremy glanced at Ryan and nodded, knowing that the time had finally come. The Hunters stood in the arena along with many other prisoners and new recruits, preparing for another day of gladiatorialesk fighting.

_But not today!_ Jeremy thought. He looked over at his friends and they nodded that they were ready. Several newer prisoners who'd been there a few weeks had joined them, mostly humans. Matt Bragg, Trevor Collins, and Gavin Free who'd been a cupbearer to Flynt Coal himself before being thrown into the dungeons to be killed in the arena, and had taken to Mogar immediately, all were ready for what was about to happen.

"Let the games begin!" shouted Game Master Flynt Coal. The horn blew and many prisoners rushed forwards, all except the Hunters. Ryan glanced at Jeremy who gave him an encouraging smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Together!" he said.

"Together, forever!" Ryan completed their saying. He looked forward and half closed his eyes, concentrating. Power he hadn't used or felt in ages surged through him, making him feel alive. The Hunters were all suddenly rejuvenated, injuries healed, weapons materializing out of thin air in front of them. Jeremy got his bow and arrows and his sword and looked over at Ryan who'd materialized a wonderfully dazzling sword for himself. Suddenly he threw his arm out in front of him and seemed to concentrate harder. There was a long moment of nothing, then suddenly a golden streak flashed towards them, crashing through the wall of the arena, plowing through anything and anyone in its path until it seemed to click into place in Ryan's hand. He placed the object on his head and Jeremy saw that it was the golden cracked crown of the Mad King. Ryan opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Jeremy then their friends.

"It's so fucking good to be back!" he exclaimed with a wink and the other laughed. The crowds were booing and confused, Flynt Coal was demanding the guards seize the Hunters. The guards rushed forwards but Ryan simply raised a hand and they all exploded into puffs of blood clouds.

"Everybody ready?" Ryan called.

"Let's Stop!" Geoff called. Ryan closed his eyes and the entire arena began collapsing, killing everyone there, prisoners, Game Masters, roaring crowds, all of them.

"Never again will this place be used to hurt other creatures!" Ryan said aloud. He and the Hunters rose into the air as the earth shook and they watched as it opened and swallowed the arena and buildings whole before sealing back up. Soon the Hunters were looking at a large empty expanse of land, no indication that there'd ever been a death arena there.

"Next stop, literally anywhere but here!" Ryan called and Jeremy watched in amazement as they teleported from the desolate wasteland they'd known for so long, to a planet that was bustling with life and beauty.

"Where are we Ryan?" he asked looking around once they'd settled back onto the ground. The gent smiled.

"I always wanted to come here, see it for myself. I'd heard stories about it all through my childhood and swore that one day I'd visit. Jeremy, Hunters, welcome to Earth!" he said proudly. The group gasped and gazed around. Jeremy was in awe and looked back at Ryan.

"It's like I always dreamed it would be!" he exclaimed. Ryan smiled.

"I'm glad you like it! I wanted my first Earth experience to be with someone special, someone I love," he said and took Jeremy's hand. The lad smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I can return you all to your respective homes if you so wish it," Ryan offered looking towards the Hunters. They all looked at each other and then back to Ryan.

"Nah, this place is cool as dicks!" Geoff said. The group laughed and Ryan looked down at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow, terrified of what his boyfriend would choose.

"Not on your life big guy! I go where you go and stay where you stay and that's final!" Jeremy said. Ryan laughed and kissed Jeremy on the forehead.

"I love you, Jer bear," he said and nuzzled Jeremy's nose with his own.

"And you, Mad King, I love you. I love you so damn much Rye Bread!" Jeremy said and leaned up and kissed Ryan's lips.

"I have a present for you love of my life," Ryan said sweetly and Jeremy looked at him. Gently taking the smaller man's face in his hands Ryan planted a soft deep kiss on his lips. Besides the usual feeling Jeremy got when Ryan kissed him he felt a strange buzz. When the two parted Jeremy looked at Ryan confused.

"What was that?" he asked. Ryan smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"We always say together forever. Well, forever is an awfully long time for an immortal and mortal to be together. So I've given you the gift of immortality and healing," he said. Jeremy gasped and looked at looked at his hands.

"Now I'm like you?" he asked. Ryan nodded, still not looking directly at Jeremy, hoping he'd he hadn't upset his love. Jeremy smiled and gently turned Ryan's head till they faced each other.

"The greatest gift you've given me. To love you forever. Thank you Ryan," he said. Ryan smiled with relief and then noticed that the others were looking at them.

"Got some more immortality to hand out buddy?" Trevor asked with a smile. Ryan pondered this and looked at Jeremy quizzically.

"You told me once that being immortal sucked because your friends die and it hurts too much when they're not there," Jeremy pointed out. Ryan smiled and nodded. He looked towards his fellow Hunters.

"I'm not kissing you," he said with a chuckle and held out his hands. Golden light flowed from them and drifted over to each Hunter, washing over them.

"My gift to all of you. A thank you for your devout friendship," Ryan said smiling as each Hunter laughed.

"I guess now we aren't really Hunters. We're just a crew of fakes," Matt said. Geoff smiled at that.

"Immortal Fake Crew?" he asked and the group laughed. Ryan turned back to Jeremy and hugged him, smiling down at the man he'd fallen head over heels for.

"Does that sound nice to you my love?" he asked. Jeremy smiled and snuggled against Ryan's chest, feeling safe there.

"As long as you're with me Ry," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I really wanted to write this after watching movies like Gladiator and Planet Hulk, and since I'm total Jeremwood trash I figured why not mix both?


End file.
